


Lust Between Rivals

by emoxrainbows



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoxrainbows/pseuds/emoxrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio gets an unexpected surprise when he comes home to find a certain unwanted guest waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust Between Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lust Between Rivals  
> Summary: Yukio gets an unexpected surprise when he comes home to find a certain unwanted guest waiting for him.  
> Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I don’t own Blue Exorcist, but if I did, Amaimon would never have clothes on :P  
> Words: 1693  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Warnings: Technically fucking a minor, but other than that it’s completely clean :3

Shura leaned against the wall and trailed her finger along the edge of her blade. She looked over at the door next to her out of anxiety. Where was he? The red-head continued to trace the outline of her sword, losing more and more patience by the second. Then, she heard footsteps to her left.  
“What are you doing outside of my home, Shura,” he asked in annoyance, “I have a lot of work I have to do to prepare for-“  
He was cut off when a finger pressed against his lips.  
“Oh Yukio, I’m sure you can afford to have a little fun,” Shura inquired in an effort to loosen the young man up. Rather than give into her request, Yukio adjusted his glasses and continued to his door, stopping only to get out his key and unlock it.  
“Good bye, Shura.”  
With that, Yukio went to close the door, but found something was jammed between it and the door frame.  
“What the…?”  
“Oh Yukio, sweetheart,” Shura began before appearing in the doorway, “You didn’t think I’d let you go that easy, did you?”  
Yukio thought about this for a moment, then looked down to see what was preventing him from getting away from this vile woman: her foot. Sighing rather loudly, he sulked and opened up the door, gesturing for her to come inside.  
“But only for a minute,” he adds, regaining his composure, almost as if she’d never gotten to him. But Shura knew better. She also knew that she’d need much more than just a measly minute to do what she wanted.  
“Whatever you say ‘teach,” she assured him with a wink and stepped into the room. Yukio mentally sighed and closed the door behind them. This was going to be very... Exhausting.  
“So Yukio… What do you do for fun around here,” Shura asked him, accidently knocking over a lamp in the process, resulting in a loud shattering.  
“Oops.”  
Completely annoyed with his unwanted guest, the youngest Okumara brother glared at her from behind the frames of his glasses.  
“Why are you here?”  
Ignoring his question, Shura decided to ask a little question of her own.  
“Yukio… Have you ever been with a woman?”  
The boy in question blanched, looking as if he were going to puke. Unable to stop himself, Yukio looked Shura up and down, taking her figure in. She was rather beautiful, despite her attitude, with curves in all the right places and vibrant hair that looked as if there were flames flowing from her hair, trapped in a simple ponytail.  
“I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” he stated matter-of-factly, quickly turning away as to hide the crimson now tinting his cheeks. Unfortunately for him, this did not go unnoticed by Shura.  
“Would you like to?”  
The words hung in the air. Would he? Here was this gorgeous woman if front of him, offering every man’s dream. Only, she wasn’t asking another man.  
She was asking him.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Shura decided to interpret his silence however she wanted. She started towards him, swaying her hips slightly. It seemed innocent enough, but the lustful look in her eyes suggested otherwise.  
“Sh-Shura I’d like you to l-leave… Now!”  
“Oh, but Yukio,” she sighed, “Don’t you know that I always get what I want? And right now, what I want,” she paused, now only separated from him by mere inches, and leaned in, their lips nearly touching, “is you.”  
Yukio couldn’t take any more of this. He didn’t know why she was doing this, or why she waited until now. All he knew was that he wanted her: desperately. Closing the gap, Yukio’s inexperienced lips met Shura’s soft ones. He wrapped an arm around her waist possessively and used the other one to press her closer, deepening the kiss. Deciding that she’d waited long enough, Shura used her tongue to trace Yukio’s lips, not begging for entrance, but demanding it. Surprised by this sudden change, Yukio gasped, and cautiously mimicked Shura’s tongue with his own until it felt… Natural.  
Shura pulled away, earning a quiet whine of protest from her less experienced partner.  
“Calm down sweetie, the best is yet to come,” she said with a wink, then licked her lips as she surveyed the boy in front of her. He was a few inches shorter than her, but appeared incredibly built. He didn’t seem overly muscular, but even under that overcoat she could tell he was toned.  
She then decided he’d look better without clothes.  
“Do you want this,” Shura asked, wanting to hear him beg, “because I won’t do anything until you answer.”  
She knew she had him now. Pressing her breasts against his chest, she pouted at him.  
“C’mon bibi, just three little words, that’s all. I. Want. You. Go on, say it.”  
Yukio shut his eyes and groaned. Even while trying to seduce him she was a bitch! She knew he wanted this, so why did he need to tell her?  
“I… I want you,” he muttered, barely above a whisper.  
“What was that? Sorry dear, I couldn’t hear you.”  
“I said…,” Yukio started out mumbling, then raised his voice dramatically, “I want you!”  
Shura forced him to meet her gaze and grinned devilishly before reaching down to cup his rapidly growing erection.  
“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it? Now, what to do about these pesky clothes…,” she pondered aloud, “Aha! I have just the idea!”  
In a total of five quick movements, both exorcists were disrobed and taking in each other’s bodies. Yukio wasn’t very shocked to see her nude, considering her usual attire, but Shura couldn’t help but drop her jaw at the boy in front of her.  
“Who knew four eyes had so much potential,” she said teasingly, making sure to call him by that nickname she loved so very much. His body was toned and chiseled, just as she’d expected, but that wasn’t what amazed her the most. No, what TRULY fascinated her was the throbbing member forcefully pressed against her stomach. She’d figured he’d be fairly large for his age, but this was simply mind-blowing! As if on instinct, Shura got down on her knees and licked the top of his cock, trying to get a taste of what she’d be shoving down her throat.  
“Shura… Stop, now.”  
Almost immediately, Shura’s eyes widened in surprise. Never before had a man, and in some instances even a woman, rejected her before. She looked up at Yukio with a confused expression, trying to search his blank one for any sign that she’d done something wrong.  
“But Yukio, I-“  
“You shouldn’t degrade yourself in such a manner,” he stated emotionlessly, not giving any hints as to what he was thinking, “despite how annoyingly slutty you can be.”  
Without giving Shura any time to react, he then lifted her up and tossed her precariously on his bed. Still a bit dazed, the baffled girl sat up and began yelling nonsense about ‘stupid men’ and ‘I always knew you were gay’, but Yukio wasn’t listening to a word of it. Instead he pulled his hand up, then shot it forward, resulting in a loud ‘SMACK’!  
“Y-Yukio… How… How could you!?”  
“Oh quiet down already, “Yukio ordered coldly, “This whole thing is of your own doing. Did you really think I’d let you walk into my home and dominate me? You may be attractive, but like I’ve told you before: I don’t like you. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to have my way with you.”  
A scarred and defenseless (AN: Her sword is on the other side of the room right now, in case anyone was wondering where that went. She forgot to put in back in her chest.) Shura whimpered as the glare in Yukio’s glasses intensified. Who was this person standing before her? Gone was the goody-two-shoe and uncertain little boy she’d come to know, replaced with the greedy and careless man in front of her. Shura was frightened beyond belief, but most of all? Shura was extremely turned on.  
Yukio shot forward, interrupting Shura’s thoughts, and grabbed her wrists, forcing her down on the bed. Then without warning, he thrust his cock deep inside of her dripping cunt.  
“Yukio,” she cried out, eyes now brimming with tears. Completely ignoring the woman beneath him, Yukio mercilessly pounded away, pulling out only to ram back into her awaiting pussy twice as hard. He observed the writhing mess under him, finding solace in the fact that he was in control. He was the reason she was twitching uncontrollably and grinding her hips. He was the reason she was shouting proclamations of her pleasure. He was the reason she was unable to even think properly.  
And he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
Finally Yukio reached his peak and quickly pulled out of Shura’s aching pussy, not caring it she finished or not, then positioned himself above her. With a couple tugs, sticky white liquid cascaded all over Shura’s enormous breasts, causing her to scream out in ecstasy at her strange taboo.  
“So that’s what gets you off. Interesting, although it makes sense. You always did strike me as a dirty girl.”  
The room became silent as Yukio got up and gathered Shura’s clothes, wanting her gone as soon as possible. Then he walked over to Shura, clothes in one hand and an out of place smile on his face. He uses his free hand to caress her face gently, then wraps it around her waist and throws her over his shoulder.  
“Wait a minute, what the hell do you think you’re doing four eyes? Put me down,” Shura orders, flailing both her arms and legs. Agitated with her presence, Yukio walks to the front door and places her on her feet.  
“Here.”  
He hands Shura her clothes and opens the door.  
“I’m afraid it’s time or you to leave,” Yukio says before pushing her out and slamming the door in her face. Thankful to be rid of that pest, Yukio heads into his kitchen to prepare himself a snack.  
“Ugh,” he thinks out loud, “Women…”

>

**Author's Note:**

> I got this story removed from Fanfiction.net because it was too mature, so I might as well put it here c:


End file.
